


Modern AU Drabbles

by Kat_the_minion



Category: Critical Role
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_the_minion/pseuds/Kat_the_minion
Summary: Random Drabbles that pop in my head , that can only accomplished in the modern day. Races stay the same, so there will be fun shenanigans there.





	1. Couch Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Specifics will be updated when my phone stops bugging out. But Vex, Vax, Scanlan and couch cuddles

Some days are just bad. Everyone has them, but the twins seem more prone to them than anyone else. Scanlan, watching as he does from the sidelines with a wink and a dirty joke, notices more than they think. Vax gets aloof and pulls on his lone wolf mask, drawing away and wandering the city, as if he could force the sadness out of his bones if he just walks far enough. Vex tries kineticism as well, only using the effort of putting a smile on her face and continuing on as if she can fix what’s wrong through sheer force of will. While not a bad choice of coping mechanism, sometimes it’s not enough.

 

So Scanlan watches, late at night with a mug at his elbow, as Vax sneaks into Grog’s room. At first, the musician thinks that Vax is planning to shave more of Grog’s beard, as a pick me up, when Vax comes out with one of Grog’s hoodies. It’s a sorry mess, stretched out to buggery and thinning in place, and wraps around Vax like a particularly ratty robe. He settles on the couch, grabbing a pillow to cuddle, and looking like nothing so much as a droopy bird. Vex wonders out of her room not long after, and Vax perks up.

 

“Sister?” Even after all his walking, Vax’s voice is still watery, like he’s holding back tears.

 

“Just a second.” To be fair, Vex doesn’t sound much better, and she impatiently makes hot cocoa for both of them. Eventually, she hurries over to Vax, who holds the sweatshirt open for her, and Vex settles into her brother’s lap, hiding her face into the crook of his neck even as he uses her for a teddy bear, the hoodie wrapped around them both.

 

And Scanlan gets it. For all that they have money now, neither of the twins are terribly prone to spending it; especially when they have hedonists like Scanlan and Percy to do it for them. So neither of the twins has a bed big enough to support this full body cuddling they are engaging in, while the living room has a couch that’s deep enough to really sink into, even for Grog. So Vax can press his back into one of the deep corners and cradle Vex between his knees, and neither one of them is at all close to touching the ground.

 

A quick glance at the kitchen calendar shows a black-listed date less than three days ago. So it’s Syldor’s voice that Vax is trying to drown out of his sister’s ears. Honestly, one of these days, Scanlan really wants to get together with Percy and ruin that uppity piece of shit, but the twins won’t let them. Mainly because they actually like their step-mother and their sister. It’s a reason that Scanlan can respect, but he can’t like the fact that it makes two of his favorite people in the world reduced to this. The sight also makes Scanlan want to wrap them in bubble wrap and never let the world hurt any of his kids, but that’s neither here nor there. He’d feel better if he could do something to help.

 

A half hour passes in quiet murmurs, before Vax looks up. “Hey, Scanlan?” And that’s all the invitation that he needs, because the gnome heaves himself out of his own comfy chair to go over to his beloved twins (not that he’d ever say that out loud) and let himself be pulled in between them and cuddled. In response, he begins to sing a melody that Vex had taught him ages ago, one that the twins’ mother had sung to them. The gentle song soothes them all to sleep.


	2. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just cuddling for the three some.

Here’s the thing: Vax isn’t tiny. He knows this, in a very real and visceral way. He’s always, in some small deep part of himself, lamented this loss, simply because it was always so much easier to run and hide and stealth when he was smaller. But he’s grown into his long lanky bones, knows the best way to position himself to hide and fight and steal, using his reach and the width of his shoulders to his advantage. He’s very aware of exactly how much space he takes up.

But Keyleth and Shaun? They make him forget that. Because, honestly, he’s got two giant partners and it is Awesome. Keyleth is 6’4” and Shaun is 6’2”. They are both taller and broader than him. And when they’re like this, Keyleth starfished on her back so that Vax can use one of her arms as a pillow, and Shaun facing him, but resting a little higher with his head on a real pillow, Vax feels small.

More than that, he feels… He feels safe. Like the world can’t touch him beyond the circle of their arms. It doesn’t even matter what they’re talking about, magic and the difference between Arcane and Druidic, over the top of his head, their voices rumbling through him. Vibrating through his body until it feels like he’s made of sound and not much else.

It’s even better when Shaun, because it’s always Shaun, digs his fingers into Vax’s scalp. It’s a hidden weak point that no one had ever known about except for Vex and his mother. And neither of them would breathe a word. It’s like every nerve in his body has some connection to his scalp and Shaun digs in hard, his large blunt fingers spanning the back of Vax’s scalp and it’s all he can do to writhe in between them, caught and held safe in their hold. He feels horny and molasses slow and Keyleth’s giggle vibrates through his chest as she holds his hips in place. Shaun deep-chested laugh echoes her’s and that’s all that matters. Just this one perfect glorious moment caught in the amber memory of his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Scanlan is singing "the spell of the Yukon" by Robert W. Service, which is actually a poem that I've put to music in my head. It's sort of fitting for Vex. 
> 
> Last stanza:
> 
> There’s gold, and it’s haunting and haunting;  
> It’s luring me on as of old;  
> Yet it isn’t the gold that I’m wanting  
> So much as just finding the gold.  
> It’s the great, big, broad land ’way up yonder,  
> It’s the forests where silence has lease;  
> It’s the beauty that thrills me with wonder,  
> It’s the stillness that fills me with peace.


End file.
